fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nya! Pretty Cure
was FairySina’s first Pretty Cure season she created all by herself and also her first season on this wiki. Originally, the series was kind off based on the anime Tokyo Mew Mew and was supposed to be drawn in a similar style as Pretty Cure’s 7th season, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. The Original season was created in March 2013. In March 2016, FairySina decided to re-do the season. The themes of this season are animals, fruits and seasons. To see the original, follow this link. Story Official : Episodes "The Berry Prism is the biggest source of magic that exists! I mean, if it exists, it would be! Anyway, I was sent to a place called Gokokoro Minato to find the legendary Berry in order to give the people of my home world their freedom back and of course to seal the dark magician Baagu, who has brought a terrible destiny over the magical worlds! Let’s get to earth and find this legendary berry! If I don’t everything will be doomed ~pan!" “You won’t believe this! But lately, I met a talking panda! He was looking for some kind of berry and said he came from a magical world called Hatsuka Bay. He said that if he wouldn’t find that berry fast, the world, as we know it might end! But it even gets crazier!! Then a frightening monster appeared and attacked us and my phone turned into a magical tablet!! But that’s not everything, I turned into a legendary warrior, who has magical powers! I wonder how this goes on! My name is Hiashi Koharu, let’s find out what’s going on together, alright?!” Characters Pretty Cures * / Voiced by: Inagawa Eri Koharu is a pretty energetic young girl, whose family just moved to Gokokoro Minato. Though being very passionate and cheerful, she has yet to find her favorite activity. She is a 14-year-old girl attending the Thousand Stars Middle School, class 2-2. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Feline, the pink Pretty Cure of cats. Her powers are based on fortune. * / Voiced by: Hayami Saori Natsuko, the student council president of Thousand Stars Middle School, is a young girl who grew up in a family consisting of models and dancers. She is a 14-year-old girl attending the Thousand Stars Middle School, class 2-2. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Wing, the blue Pretty Cure of birds. Her powers are based on air. * / Voiced by: Kakuma Ai '' Akira, the captain of the school’s hockey team, is one of the most loyal girls you will ever find. She might appear a bit stubborn sometimes but is actually the politeness in person and is always friendly. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is '''Cure Lupus', the golden Cure of wolves and other canids. Her powers are based on moonlight. * / Voiced by: Kusuda Aina Yuki is one of the nicest students at school. As a part of the student council, she always does her best to help her fellow class mates. She seems to be a bit naïve and tends to believe everything you tell her. Her alter ego is Cure Polar, the Pretty Cure of bears, especially polar bears. Her powers are based on snow. * / Voiced by: Uesaka Sumire Mizuki is a stubborn girl, who acts like she is the fearless warrior of the school. She wants people to believe that there’s nothing that could scare her. But the truth is that Mizuki is actually scared of almost everything. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Easter, the Pretty Cure of Lepus. Her powers are based on the earth. Mascots * Voiced by: Yūki Aoi Panpan is a panda-like creature from Hatsuka Bay. He came to Gokokoro Minato in order to find the Berry Prism, which is said to be on earth. While searching for it, he found Pretty Cure. Despite being sent to find the Prism, Panpan is pretty lazy and would rather have somebody else to do his job. Panpan currently lives with Koharu. He usually ends his sentences with “~pan”. * Small plush toy-like creatures from Hatsuka Bay, which have the power to advance the powers of Pretty Cure as well as the Pear Pad. Currently, the Furashis are somewhere at earth, hiding from Baagu's attacks. Villains * * * * * Other Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations * : The hometown of the five protagonists. * : The school the protagonists attend. * : Panpan’s home world. * : Natsuko’s home which is also a very popular dance studio. She lives there with her family. * : The kingdom of extinction. Items * : The transformation item of this season. The Pear Pad resembles a small tablet including a small, pink pen. The girls transform by saying “D・N・A! Change Me Up!” * : The main weapons the Cures gain during the season. Media * Merchandise Differences between Re-do and Original *The Original Fan Series only had four Cures, while this one has five. *All the locations and items have been changed completely. *The transformation phrase “Pretty Cure, Power Up!” was changed to “D・N・A! Change Me Up!”. *The rabbit themed Cure was red instead of purple. *The hiragana of the logo was slightly different. *The Original Nya! Pretty Cure had four mascots, while this one has only one. Trivia *''Nya! Pretty Cure'' shares some similarities to Smile Pretty Cure! and Yes! Pretty Cure 5: **All three seasons have five Cures with a pink Cure as Lead Cure. **All three seasons need to collect something in order to save the mascots' homeworld. **All three seasons include items which help to collect those things/creatures. **The pink Cures lack athletic skills. **The blue Cures are the presidents (vice-president in Reika's case) in their school's student council, have great intelligence, have polite and calm personalities. Category:Fan Series Category:Nya! Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:FairySina's Remake Series Category:User:FairySina